La revolución de las parejas Capítulo 7: Historias de porteros
by Ashery24
Summary: Te gusta el Yaoi. Te gustan las parejas secundarias/raras/crack. Pues esta es tu colección. Esta es tu revolución. Capítulo 7: OsamuXGenda


*Aparece corriendo* ¡Justo a tiempo! Me propuse publicar esto antes de fin de año y lo he conseguido (aunque de manera muy justa. Maldito muso que se fue de vacaciones...)

OsamuXGenda~. Quiero aclarar que esta pareja fue una de las primeras que pensé, entonces...¿porque no he escrito sobre ellos antes? La respuesta es porque me encanta esta pareja y decidí que seria la quinta de la revolución porque para entonces quizá seria algo famosa (y lo es~). Aunque claro entre escribir el pro HeraXArata de Belu y encontrar mi viejo SugimoriXArata esta pareja ha pasado ha ser la séptima~

**-¿Que es la Revolución de las Parejas?: **Es una colección de one-shots(clasificados en capítulos) Yaois independientes con la única relación de que SOLO son de parejas secundarias/raras y/o crack.

**-Capítulo: **7/¿36?(aproximadamente)

**-Titulo: **Historias de Porteros

**-Pareja: **Osamu/Genda

**-Parejas secundarias (incluidas en el extra): **HeraXArata(ya es un clásico del Neo~), KazemaruXKirigakure (o FujimaruXKirigakure~), NepperXHeat(yes~), SakiyamaXNarukami(porque yo lo valgo~) y NarukamiXHeat(esta solo insinuada~)

**-Summary: **Saginuma y Genda durante el Neo Japan.

**-¿Es secundaria, rara o directamente crack?: **Rara

**-¿Como se me ocurrió esta pareja?:** Es una historia bastante graciosa la verdad n.ñu.

Empeze a pensar en esta pareja debido a varias cosas. Y la verdad es que no me acababa de convencer.

Pero durante aquellas fechas estaba mirando IE por youtube ya que no lo había visto entero por la televisión y solo tenia una idea general gracias a la wikipedia. Entonces me di cuenta de que me faltaban pocos episodios para llegar a el Neo Japan. Del Neo yo solo sabia que era un equipo que reunía a los secundarios y que Osamu era el capitán y Genda el portero. Nada mas.

Así que empeze a pensar un poco sobre la relación que podrían tener Osamu y Genda. Caí en la cuenta de que Genda no tenia ninguna técnica que aquellas alturas pudiera ser muy "útil" y no pude evitar pensar que estaría bien que Osamu le enseñara alguna (poniéndose detrás de él, cogiéndole el brazo para corregirle...).Llegue a imaginar que Osamu le enseñaba alguna de sus técnicas. El "agujero negro/hoyo negro" (no se el nombre ingles) no porque no le acababa de pegar a Genda pero quizá el "Drill Master" si. Me quede tan frikeada por esta idea que incluso pensaba que si hacia falta escribía un semi-AU para que eso pasara. Si...creo que veis por donde van los tiros.

En fin llega el partido contra el Neo Japan, Fubuki usa el "Wolf Legend" y Genda el "Drill Master". Os podéis imaginar la cara de WTF que tenia en aquellos momentos. Seguro que era digna de enmarcarla XDDDDDD. Incluso recuerdo pensar (o decir, no se estaba en shock en aquellos momentos): "Esa no es la técnica de Osamu OoO". Incluso rebobine y volví a poner el vídeo XD. Fue brutal.

Sabéis esa lista que toda fujoshi tiene de "escenas yaois"...pues podéis incluir esto si queréis. XD. Es épico XD.

**-Adevertencias: **Yaoi(chicoxchico)

**-Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es de level-5 si me perteneciera Nishigaki hubiera estado en el Neo Japan en vez de Mukata~

**-Notas extra:**

1- Como no se si sabréis quienes son os dejo una descripción sobre algunos personajes que aparecen (Todos, excepto Nepper y Sakiyama, estuvieron en el Neo Japan)

-Segata: Delantero del Épsilon y del nuevo épsilon. Tiene el pelo blanco y los ojos naranjas.

-Kirigakure: Capitán y delantero del Sengoku Igajima/Instinto Ninja. Es quien confunde el nombre de Kazemaru

-Atsuishi "Heat" Shigeto:Defensa del Caos y del Prominence. Pelo blanco y ojos azules verdosos

-Natsushika "Nepper" Netska: Delantero del Caos y del Prominece. Cabello castaño con una banda roja y blanca. Ojos azul oscuro

-Narukami: Centrocampista del Teikuko/Royal Academy. Tiene el pelo violeta en puntas con unos cascos negros. Ojos verdes

-Sakiyama: Centrocampista del Teikuko/Royal Academy. Tiene el pelo verde oscuro y los ojos negros. Lleva una mascarilla blanca.

2-El extra esta un poco desvinculado de lo que es la historia original. Eso se debe a que una de las cosas que adoro del Neo es sus múltiples posibilidades de parings. Así que claro yo quería poner varios. Pero como no sabia muy bien como encajarlos he hecho un extra y ya~

3- Las escenas que muestran entrenamientos del Neo están sacadas de los flash back que se ven durante el partido Neo Vs Inazuma (aunque obviamente tiene un toque extra Yaoi ;3)

4- Creo que es el titulo mas cutre y desvinculado de la historia que he usado nunca . Lo siento.

* * *

-Por favor, ayudame ha ser mas fuerte. Yo también quiero jugar contra oponentes de todo el mundo-

_Aquella frase fue la que le dijo Osamu a Hitomiko. En ella se expresaba el deseo que sentía Osamu. Y aunque no consiguió llegar al mundo si que obtuvo algo. Algo que no habia buscado. Amor_

* * *

-Tendremos que buscar miembros para el equipo aparte de Segata-comento Hitomiko-

-No creo que haya nadie mas que este dispuesto a jugar conmigo-respondió Saginuma-me asombra que Segata aceptara siquiera

-No digas eso-le regaño ella-eres una buena persona y un buen capitán y estoy segura de que hay alguien por ahí que quedra apoyarte. En realidad...creo que conozco a la persona adecuada-acabo con una enigmática sonrisa

* * *

Genda creía que aquel día no iba a ser diferente. Así que se sorprendió mucho al ver a Hitomiko Kira allí.

-¿Neo Japan?

-Es tu decisión, Genda. Pero si he de decirte una cosa

-¿Que?

-Él paso lo mismo que tu. Él es como tu

* * *

-Ya te dije que no aceptaría, Hito...¿Quien...?-pregunto estupefacto Osamu al ver que Hitomiko no salia sola del Teikoku

-Te presento al nuevo portero de equipo, Genda Koujiro

* * *

-No lo entiendo...¿porque ha decidido jugar con alguien como yo? ¿No tiene miedo de lo que soy?-preguntó Osamu mientras volvían en coche a la residencia donde se quedarían los miembros del Neo Japan. Hitomiko iba conduciendo y ellos dos iban sentados en la parte trasera.

-De lo que fuiste, Osamu-le corrigió ella- ya no eres Desarm y él lo entiende. Creo que es una de las pocas personas que puede llegar a entenderlo

-¿Porque?

-Me parece que eso te lo tendrá que contar él.

Osamu no dijo nada. Solo miro al castaño que ya hacia un rato que se había quedado dormido a su lado. De repente este murmuro algo en sueños y se apoyo en él. Saginuma sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente mientras cogía la mano del portero. Se sentía bien el saber que alguien confiaba en él.

* * *

- No así no-le regaño Osamu.

Había decidido enseñarle el Drill Master a Genda pero este no parecía que hiciera grandes progresos

-Olvidalo, sera mejor que lo dejemos por hoy-murmuro con un tono de resignación mientras se dirigía a la salida de la sala de entrenamiento

-Lo siento se que no soy un buen portero

La voz entristecida de Koujiro le llego como en un sueño. Se giro y le vio con una expresión derrotada en la portería en medio de varios balones.

Osamu no dijo nada mientras volvía. Genda cerro los ojos con miedo sabiendo que seguramente le echarían del equipo. Aquel pensamiento hizo que su corazón se encogiera al pensar que no volvería a ver al pelinegro. Aunque no pudo seguir mucho tiempo perdido en su mundo ya que de repente oyó un silbido. Instintivamente abrió los ojos y se lanzo a parar la pelota que se dirigía rápidamente al lado contrario de la portería del que estaba él. Consiguió pararla aunque acabo chocando con la red lateral de esta. Cuando abrió los ojos que había cerrado debido al choque se encontró con unos dorados que le miraban con orgullo

-Eres un buen portero, Genda-afirmo-solo necesitas algo de practica-dijo mientras cogía otro balón y se preparaba para un nuevo tiro

Genda le miro estupefacto antes de sonreír abiertamente. Se levanto del suelo y se preparo para recibir una nueva ronda de tiros.

Saginuma sintió que algo cálido se instalaba en su pecho al ver las renovadas fuerzas que se podían apreciar en esos ojos azules

* * *

Entre Arata y Osamu estaban lanzando tiros para perfeccionar el Drill Master de Genda el cual aun se le resistía. Durante uno de esos tiros combinados, Genda no pudo para el balón y salio lanzado contra la red. No era la primera vez que pasaba pero cuando Genda apoyo la mano derecha en el suelo para levantarse hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor. Arata no pareció darse cuenta del ínfimo rictus pero Osamu si que lo vio y se acerco preocupado a Genda.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó el pelinegro cogiéndole cuidadosamente por la muñeca y comprobando que no tuviera ninguna lesión grave

-Si, solo ha sido un mal gesto-respondió Genda, levemente sonrojado por el contacto

-Me alegro-dijo Saginuma mientras le sonreía y iba a recoger el balón

Genda se sonrojo aun mas y se sintió morir ante la mirada picara que le dirigía Arata que había presenciado toda la escena

* * *

-Vamos os queda una vuelta mas-dijo Hitomiko. Todo el equipo se sintió aliviado al saber que ya estaban acabando aquel entrenamiento que consistía en subir y viajar aquellas largas escaleras. Pero en cuando llegaron abajo habían reducido mucho su ritmo debido al cansancio. El único que mantenía el ritmo era Genda, que al poco rato desapareció de la vista de sus compañeros de equipo.

Este siguió subiendo encontrándose con Saginuma que también había reducido algo su ritmo. El castaño le dio una palmada en el hombro para animarle. Osamu le sonrió y subieron juntos los últimos tramos de escaleras. En cuando llegaron se miraron sonriendo mientras intentaban comer aire.

-Bien hecho-les felicito con una sonrisa, Hitomiko-pero mañana quiero que tardeis cinco minutos menos-acabo seria

-¡Si, entrenadora!-exclamaron a la vez

* * *

Osamu estaba descansando tranquilamente en medio del campo de fútbol. Hoy no había entrenamiento pero aun así el había ido a practicar algunos tiros. Ya había acabado así que estaba tomándose un merecido descanso sentado sobre la blanda hierba.

De repente oyó el sonido de pisadas detrás suyo así que se giro extrañado para encontrarse con Segata.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-preguntó el peliblanco. Saginuma simplemente hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza

Los dos se quedaron en silencio sintiendo la suave brisa en sus rostros cuando de repente, Segata dijo:

-Te gusta-no era un pregunta sino una afirmación

-¿De que estas hablando, Segata?-pregunto Osamu no entendiendo aquella repentina afirmación

-¿Lo niegas?

-No se de que me hablas-afirmó totalmente confundido

-De que te gusta Genda

Por la mente de Osamu pasaron muchas cosas. Primero vergüenza por la afirmación seguida de una posible negación (cosa de que la firme mirada de Segata le impedía) acabando en resignación.

-Si me gusta-definitivamente resignado

Sonrisa por parte de Segata

-¿Y que vas hacer?

Osamu le miro

-¿Conquistarle?

-Exacto-afirmo Segata mientras se levantaba dándole leves palmaditas en su hombro y se iba dejando al pelinegro perdido en aquellos nuevos pensamientos.

* * *

-¿Así que tu estabas en el Shin Teikoku?

-Si-murmuro Genda

Osamu le miro sin decir nada. Ahora entendía lo que le había dicho Hitomiko tiempo atrás. _Ya no eres Desarm y él lo entiende. Creo que es una de las pocas personas que puede llegar a entenderlo_

Tenia razón Genda era una de las pocas personas que podían comprenderle. Quizá la única que lo podría hacer totalmente. Porque los dos eran iguales. Unos porteros que dudosos de sus habilidades y su capacidad habían elegido el camino incorrecto. Dos porteros que se sentían orgullosos de ser lo que eran. Dos porteros que con el Neo Japan buscaban el reconocimiento y las oportunidades que se les habían vetado.

Con cariño le abrazó sin decir nada. Sonrió al ver la cara estupefacta de Genda que le miraba con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

Osamu sintió rabia e impotencia al darse cuenta a que habían perdido. Pero de repente sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro. Se giro sorprendido para ver a Genda que le miraba con una cara seria. Pero podía ver en sus ojos que se sentía orgulloso de él y feliz por haber podido jugar a su lado.

* * *

Después del partido todos los del Neo Japan estaban reunidos. Habían perdido por lo que no podrían llegar al mundial así que no había razón alguna para que el equipo siguiera en activo. Aun así todos se habían echo muy buenos amigos durante aquellos meses así que se estaban despidiendo con promesas de llamarse y quedar algún día.

Apartado de todos ellos se encontraba Osamu aun un poco entristecido por el resultado del partido. De repente vio que alguien se ponía delante suyo. Su mirada se encontró con la indescifrable de Genda.

Por parte de Genda este sentía que era su ultima oportunidad. Tenia que decirle a Osamu aquel sentimiento que había sentido desde la primera vez que le había visto. Con un poco de miedo pero na gran decisión Genda dijo:

-Osamu tu me gustas

Este sintió que el mundo se paraba. Con el corazón en un puño se acerco a Genda y le beso. Ellos dos se perdieron en su mundo mientras los del Neo Japan les vitoreaban. Aunque ellos en esos momentos no eran conscientes.

* * *

Extra (un día cualquiera, en un entrenamiento cualquiera, una conversación cualquiera):

-Va~, Arata no seas tsundere, admite que te gusta Hera-dijo Kirigakure

-Por trigésimo cuarta vez Kirigakure...¡Hera y yo solo somos amigos!-grito Arata

-¿Las cuentas?-preguntó sorprendido Shigeto. Arata se sonrojo mientras Kirigakure se reía a carcajadas

-Y tú ¿que?-contraatacó Hera en defensa de su "amigo"-¿Que hay de tu querido "Fujimaru-kun~"?

-Eh...yo...esto-balbuceo incoherentemente un sonrojado Kirigakure-Porque no hablamos mejor de los problemas amorosos de nuestro pequeño Heat~

-¿Yo?-preguntó inocentemente el susodicho

-Si, tú~. Tenemos que ayudarte con tu querido Nepper

-¿Estas intentando cambiar de tema?-preguntó, divertido, Narukami

-No~ ¿Como crees, Naru-chan? Yo solo quiero ayudar a un amigo-respondió llevándose una mano al pecho en un gesto teatral de dolor por la "terrible" acusación-Aunque...quizás estés celoso de Nepper-acabo, picándolo

-¿Que? ¡No!-grito sonrojado Narukami-a mi me gusta Sakiyama...

-¿Sakiyama?-le interrumpió el ninja-Vaya, vaya que interesante. Si quieres también te ayudó~

Pero antes de que Narukami pudiera replicar una voz femenina y autoritaria dijo:

-Si tenéis energía para hablar también la tenéis para dar diez vueltas más al campo

-Si, entrenadora-dijeron los cinco al unísono. Hera, Arata, Shigeto y Narukami miraron mal a Kirigakure ya que aquello era su culpa. Kirigakure, sintiendo el peligro, empezó a correr perseguido por los otros cuatro.

* * *

**-Tus impresiones sobre esta pareja: **Tengo una obsesión con esta pareja increíble. Esta en una de las posiciones mas altas de mi lista de OTPs. Lo cual es algo raro porque el Hitomiko/Osamu debe ser la única pareja hetero (aparte del Kogure/Haruna) que defiendo por encima de cualquier otra opción para alguno de los dos. òwó

-HeraXArata: Como ya he dicho antes ya es un clásico del Neo XD. Que pienso de ella en su respectiva historia SD

-KazemaruXKirigakure: Que puedo decir... XD. Podría haber puesto a Sanzu (culpa del paring de Belu-Saku XD) o a Yuukako (culpa de cierta imagen algo **fuerte** XDDD) pero en cuando pensé con quien lo podría poner, quien me vino a la mente fue Kazemaru XDD. Al fin y al cabo siempre diré que "Fujimaru-kun" es un mote cariñoso (¿?)

-NepperXHeat: Heat es de Nepper y no hay discusión (es como el MarkDylan, indiscutible XD)

-SakiyamaXNarukami: La verdad es que después de buscarle pareja a Narukami hasta debajo de las piedras (me gusta Narukami ¿Algún problema? ò.ó) buscando imágenes GendSaku me encontré un par de los dos parings juntos y me parecieron una cucada 3.

-NarukamiXHeat: Otra pareja culpa de Belu XD. La verdad es que en un principio no la iba incluir pero surgió (¿?) así que la puse y ya XD.

**-Otros fics de la pareja: **De secundaria en "El favorito" de DawnPanIno (Leedlo,Leedlooooo...Y coged pañuelos T-T)

**-Notas finales:**

¡Arata y Kirigakure son fundashis! (¿?).

Ok no ahora en serio todo este equipo es puro molestarse el uno al otro de manera cariñosa, osea Bulling amoroso (¿?).

Vale ahora en serio dejando de lado mi headcannon, frikismo y ansias fujoshis sobre el Neo (Aphrodi como les amo 3. Soy su triple F numero 1, osea, Fan, Friki y Fujoshi numero 1 XDD) espero que os haya gustado y haber creado mas fans de esta genial pareja. Aun asi parece que engo la mania de acabar mis fics con los dos protagonistas de la historia besándose y el resto del equipo espiando (cofcofDemonioXVioletecofcof).

También tengo pensado hacer algo para el aniversario de la Revolución pero es dentro de un mes (el 30 de enero) así que ya veremos n.ñU.

Y ahora si me disculpais me voy a un rincón emo porque para inspirame he remirado los capítulos del Neo y ver perder a tu equipo favorito otra vez deprime ;o;.(¡Neo Japan for ever!)


End file.
